


Find Your Place

by tesla_loves_pigeons



Category: The Pool of Fire (1968), The Tripods - Fandom, The Tripods Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesla_loves_pigeons/pseuds/tesla_loves_pigeons
Summary: Will has his first kiss





	Find Your Place

It started with him. He started listening to Will more and insisting that Will's stories were just as important as his. That what Will was doing was just as fascinating as all of the things he was doing. It wasn't really something he thought too much about, because it seemed to just be polite. But, there were times when Will would say something funny and his laugh would be the most precious thing in the world. Or he would be telling a story with so much emotion that the other boy would stare at Will through those spectacles like what he had to say was the most important thing in the world.

Whenever this would happen, a blush would make its way to Will's cheeks. His stomach would swoop and his heart would flutter. Sometimes Will would wonder if the same things were happening to him. If Will made him feel like that. But, he doubted it. 

Will was just a boy. A follower. Weak. With pride that threatened to ruin him. He, on the other hand, despite them being so close in age, was more of a man that Will would ever be. A leader. And even though he had pride as well, it was pride he deserved. He was a scientist. Working to make things better. Someone who actually had a place in this world. 

Will tried telling him this many times and each time he would laugh and shake his head. Telling Will that it wasn't true. That Will really did have a place here. But, he never believed him. 

Until the kiss. 

It was a short kiss. Will's first kiss. And it caused a warm feeling to grow in the pit of his stomach. 

At first, it confused him, because this was usually something that only took place between mother and child. Even then it was rare. When questioned, he said that he read it in one of his books that the ancients did it all the time. It was a way to show someone that you cared for them. It was "romantic." The word sounded familiar to Will but, when explained, the meaning was foreign. And it might've been too much, but that didn't matter. Will had finally found his place.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in high school. Didn't really know what else to do with it...


End file.
